robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:My Alternative Points Based Seedings
Hi I've always been passionate about Robot Wars, and it's seedings. But I often found some seedings very strange. The only events that for me should have counted towards seeding were the previous British Championship results, and to a lesser extent but nonetheless important, World Championships. However, Razer being at number three, Behemoth at six and Killerhurtz at 16 in series four were particularly flabergasting. I composed seedings from 3 (had there been seedings), up to 6. I lost interest after seven. All ties were decided by who I felt was the more deserving. Discuss. My Series Six Seedings and System 1. Razer: 160+60= 220 2. Chaos 2: 40+80+40= 160 3. Bigger Brother: 120 4. Hypno-Disc: 80+20+20= 120 5. Firestorm 4: 80+10+10= 100 6. Dominator 2: 40+10=50 7. Panic Attack: 20+10+20=50 8. S3: 40 9. Wild Thing: 20+10= 30 10. Scutter’s Revenge: 20+10= 30 11. Stinger: 10+20=30 12. Tornado: 10+10=20 Series 5 points allocation Winner: 160 Runner-up: 120 Grand Finalist: 80 Last Eight: 40 Last Twelve: 20 Heat Finalist: 10 Series 4 points allocation Winner: 80 Runner-up: 40 Grand-finalist: 20 Semi-finalist: 10 Series 3 points allocation Winner: 40 Runner-up: 20 Grand finalist: 10 Series 2 points allocation Winner: 20 Second World Championship Winner: 60 Runner-up: 30 Semi-finalist: 10 First World Championship: null and void My Series Five Seedings and System 1. Chaos 2: 160+80= 240 2. Pussycat: 120 3. Hypno-Disc: 80+40=120 4. Panic Attack: 40+10+40=90 5. Stinger: 80 6. Razer: 10+60=70 7. Wild Thing: 40+10=50 8. Tornado: 40+10=50 9. Firestorm 3: 20+20=40 10. Dominator: 40 11. Three Stegs to Heaven: 20+20=40 12. Scutter’s Revenge: 20+10=30 13. Wheely Big Cheese: 20 14. X-Terminator: 20 15. Gemini: 10+10=20 16. Thermidor: 20 17. Mousetrap: 20 18. Splinter: 20 19. 101: 20 20. Behemoth: 10 21. Suicidal Tendencies: 10 22. Bulldog Breed 3: 10 23. Bigger Brother: 10 24. Smidsy: 10 Series 4 points allocation Winner: 160 Runner-up: 120 Grand-finalist: 80 Last-eight: 40 Last-Sixteen: 20 Heat-finalist: 10 Series 3 points allocation Winner: 80 Runner-up: 40 Grand-finalist: 20 Semi-finalist: 10 Series 2 point allocation Winner: 40 Second World Championship points allocation Winner: 60 Runner-up: 30 Semi-finalist: 10 First World Championship points allocation Winner: 20 Runner-up: 10 My Series Four Seedings and System 1. Chaos 2: 160+10+10= 180 2. Hypno-disc: 120 3. Panic Attack: 80+40= 120 4. Firestorm: 80 5. Steg 2: 80 6. Razer: 60 7. 101: 40+10= 50 8. Gemini: 40+10=50 9. Behemoth: 10+30+10=50 10. Wild Thing: 20 11. Scutter’s Revenge: 20 12. Eevil Weevil: 20 13. Big Brother: 20 14. Pussycat: 10+10=20 15. Gravedigger: 20 16. Mortis: 10+10=20 17. King Buxton: 10+10=20 18. Diotóir: 10+10=20 19. Cerberus: 10+10= 20 20. Killertron: 20 21. Shadow of Napalm: 10+10=20 22. Wheely Big Cheese: 10 23. X-Terminator 2: 10 24. Suicidal Tendencies: 10 25. Berserk 2: 10 26. Invertebrat: 10 27. Dreadnaut: 10 28. Aggrobot: 10 29. Plunderbird 2: 10 30. Darke Destroyer 2: 10 31. Steel Avenger 32. Onslaught Series 3 points allocation Winner: 160 Runner-up: 120 Grand-finalist: 80 Last-eight: 40 Last-Sixteen: 20 Heat-finalist: 10 Series 2 point allocation Winner: 80 Runner-up: 40 Grand-finalist: 20 Semi-finalist: 10 Series 1 Winner: 20 Grand-finalist: 10 World Championship points allocation Winner: 60 Runner-up: 30 My Series Three Seedings and System 1. Panic Attack: 120 2. Cassius: 90+30=120 3. Beast of Bodmin: 60+60=120 4. Mortis: 40 5. Behemoth: 40 6. Chaos 2: 40 7. King Buxton: 40 8. Haardvark: 40 9. Pussycat: 30 10. Shadow of Napalm: 30 11. Mace: 20 12. Plunderbird 2: 20 13. The Big Cheese: 10 14. Onslaught: 10 15. Excaliber: 10 16. Torque 2: 10 Series 2 points allocation Winner: 120 Runner-up: 90 Grand-finalist: 60 Last Eight: 40 Last Ten: 30 Last Twelve: 20 Heat Finalist: 10 Series 1 points allocation Winner: 60 Grand Finalist: 30 Fruit Fight (talk) 22:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC)